The Cellular and Molecular Imaging is a part of the cores that embody important changes believed to enhance the ability of the Cores to leverage funded research throughout the Kresge Center. The facilities within this core include: Flow Cytometry and Cytogenetics, Molecular Imaging and Analysis, Electron Microscopy and Bioimaging. The goal of the Flow Cytometry Facility is to provide access for Center investigators to flow analysis and cell sorting. Flow Cytometry is performed on an Ortho 2150 flow cytometric cell sorter connected to a Cytomation Cicero hardware/software package, and operated via a PC interface. A fluorescent microscope is available for evaluation of cell samples. The cytogenetics laboratory includes an Olympus 2 Vanox recording photomicroscope and Zeiss photomicroscope III completely equipped for studies of fluorescence in situ hybridization and immunostaining techniques. The electron microscopy facility, which is also described in and contributes to the Exposure Core, has analytical capability for elemental analysis of biological material. The Zeiss CEM902 with interfacing image analysis system and computer equipment for electron energy loss analysis is an outstanding transmission electron microscope with capabilities for elemental analysis primarily for lower atomic number elements. Analytical microscopy can also be done from tissue samples prepared for scanning electron microscopy using an Amray 1000A Scanning EM. The overall aim of Molecular Imaging and Analysis Facility is to provide Center investigators with the training and instrumentation necessary to quantitate and image proteins and nucleic acids. This facility trains Center investigators to image and measure most biomolecules labeled with radioisotopes. Investigators receive instruction in sample preparation, the design and labeling of probes, standard techniques in the resolution of proteins and nucleic acids (i.e. Northern analysis) and assistance in using the Instant Imager software. The aim of the Bioimaging facility is to provide expertise and service in the design, performance, and interpretation of all research in which morphologic assessments will be made. This facility has a Sarastro 2000 confocal laser microscope (CLSM) interfaced to three Silicon Graphics computer work stations. The facility also has several light microscopes fitted with brightfield, epifluorescent, nomarski, and phase contrast optics. Specific services provided in this core include: consultation on experimental design, specimen preparation, microscopic assessment using light, laser confocal, transmission, and scanning electron microscopies, stereologic and morphometric assessment of gross, light microscopic, or ultrastructural materials, 3-dimensional reconstruction of cells, tissue and material, immunocytochemical labeling, advanced UNIX computer programming, design of image processing algorithms, and cutting edge image analysis.